


Fix You

by FaerieKitteh



Series: Sterek Song Fic Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, Mentions of Chris Argent - Freeform, Mentions of Scott McCall - Freeform, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: Stiles stared at his hands, counting his fingers again. 4 fingers, 1 thumb. A hand. A hand that meant he was awake, that this was his messed-up reality.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not even remotely apologise for this.

_'When you try your best, but you don't succeed'_

Stiles stared at his hands, counting his fingers again. 4 fingers, 1 thumb. A hand. A hand that meant he was awake, that this was his messed-up reality. A reality where Allison had died at the hands of a demon with his face. A demon who had found him the weakest link, who found it easier to manipulate him and shove him in a corner, to take over his body. 

_'When you get what you want, but not what you need'_

The nogitsune had gone. They had won, but not without causalities. It was still somewhat hard to feel sorry for Chris Argent, even though Chris was not like his father or sister. Chris had had no control over his wife and her actions. Chris had even helped them in the end, when he found those silver arrow heads that Allison had made, her unknown final parting gift to the world. Stiles knew that, but still found it hard to forgive; in the minutes not taken up by trying to escape his new demons from his mind and from the trauma.

_'When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep'_

Stiles needed the sleep. God only knows. He could sleep, but he didn't want to. He didn't dream pleasant things, he dreamt in flashes of sanity, of demons laughing maniacally. He saw Allison's body, on the ground. The look of devastation on Scott's face as he held the body of his first love. He saw the depredation at the hospital, staff lying scattered in the wake of a Kitsune demon, still with his face. 

_'Stuck in reverse'_

He wasn't moving on. It had been weeks, and every day was worse than the last. It felt almost like Stiles was possessed again, an intense sense of disassociation from his actions, from his body. Almost like he was floating above, watching a tv show with apathy.

_'When the tears come streaming down your face'_

The tears had come thick and fast, much as they were doing now. The sorrow for the death of a friend. The sorrow that he had been the weakest link, and the ultimate cause of a wake of destruction. Beacon Hills had been rocked by the murders; if anyone in this place thought the cause was still human, it would be far and few between. Stiles swiped the back of his hand across his face, mopping up the fresh flow of saltiness. 

_'When you lose something you can't replace'_

Maybe it was replaceable; one day. But Stiles knew how his dad and his friends looked at him. Empathy was not a word that suited the looks thrown his way. The more apt descriptions would be worry, sadness, grief, a touch of depression. Like Stiles was fragile, could break at any moment, or even snap. He wondered sometimes if they thought he was the Nogitsune, as evil as the demon. 

_'When you love someone, but it goes to waste'_

Stiles loved his friends, but maybe not so much these days. Those looks, the whispers. The delusions haunted him. Why should he use his energy on trying to be normal around Scott and Lydia?

_'Could it be worse?'_

Stiles knew it could be worse, though. Reality told him that this world could be a dream, and he would wake up to find he was still possessed by the Nogitsune, or the Nogitsune had separated from him and was causing havoc with his face. 

_'Lights will guide you home'_

Stiles walked out to his jeep, climbing in and turning the engine on. He knew of a place where he could go, where there would be next to no judgement, if any at all. Someone who had felt the immense power of grief, of self-loathing, self-hatred; someone who knew what it was like to lose everything, and to be whispered about.

He drove, the road leading him to an area with a big industrial warehouse. 

_'And ignite your bones'_

As Stiles reached the top of the stairs, he paused, inhaling a lungful of air. He felt safe already, and he hadn't quite reached his goal yet. It was intense, the flooding of heat through his body, like every single layer had been gently aroused into a nice warmth. Home. Safety. Love. 

_'And I will try to fix you.'_

Derek slid the big door open, and walked over to Stiles, wordlessly hauling him closer. It was a deep love, that went well beyond friendship, that made Derek know what Stiles needed. This, for the moment, was nothing more than a platonic embrace, designed to let Stiles know he had someone who would be there for him. 

'It's okay, Stiles. I'll help you keep the demons at bay.'

The door slid closed behind them, as Stiles was wrapped in the embrace.

He could do this.

He could be fixed; he could fix this. While it would never quite be the same again, he could fix himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is based on Fix You by Coldplay, although I was listening to the [Gregorian cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADKeAlKpLmI) when I wrote this. 
> 
> I've read quite a few post-Nogitsune stories lately, and this song just happened to come on as I was contemplating that particular part of the series.


End file.
